


End Game

by BrettseyBr



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: #brettsey #cute #BFFP, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrettseyBr/pseuds/BrettseyBr
Summary: Put a very cute child more trick or treating and a couple in love who will have an incredibly cute oneshot
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	End Game

**Author's Note:**

> I lost sleep and seeing some pictures I had this idea that seemed too cute to keep in my mind.

End game.

Amazing how time explains things that you found at first unimaginable ...

Still, here he was, where Joe Cruz was only three years ago. He was also that day, but today he reversed the roles. Joe was walking in arm in arm with Chloe, followed by Boden and Donna and finally Severide and Stella, the women dressed in a beautiful rosé dress and the elegant men in suits with a little pink detail in the pocket, as well as the his.

Casey felt his heart race (even more if possible) when he saw everyone rising to the music that would bring his bride to him.

All her friends were present at the ceremony, barracks 51 and some other houses, her family and hers and some members of the cpd.

He imagined all this many times, but even in his greatest imaginations he could not describe what he was feeling now.

Little in front of Sylvie little Amelia walked dressed in a beautiful party dress, her hair now blond and curly was adorned with a tiara of flowers and in her little hands she had a sign written "Here comes the bride" (who was wearing her head) down) but who cared? She was so graceful, it was like seeing a miniature of Sylvie herself.

They rehearsed this moment several times and didn't have much hope that it would work, but Sylvie insisted on having her baby sister at her wedding and Matt was more than happy to agree. The little girl ended up perfectly fulfilling her role, passing through the long corridor that led from the door to the altar, smiling and playing with the sign she carried, she made a small stop in the middle of the way just to look at Sylvie who was right behind it took a few seconds to decide which way he was going but Scott ducked down near the first church pew and called the little one who ended up going towards his father. For an instant she stole the show and it was easy to hear some comments like "wow", "How cute" from the guests but for him the scene had only one protagonist and she had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Her hair was tied with several loose curly strands, her dress had a beautiful and huge syrup and a bouquet that called attention, because it did not match the decoration, they were purple flowers that stood out in the middle of everything, but only they knew the meaning.

A few years ago he found her pensive holding a small bouquet of flowers in a vase, flowers that she took to the battalion to celebrate spring and had not been accepted by everyone, those who stayed in her dorm for days as a reminder of the conversation they had and the feelings that already surrounded them. It was perfect, it was them, it meant them.

The closer she got to him, the more he reflected on how crazy fate can be. If someone said that about four, five years ago, he would say it was impossible, but today the impossible would be to be without it.

As soon as her father handed her over to him, he swore he could have cramps because he was smiling, but he just couldn't stop smiling, and she seemed to be feeling the same thing because she returned with a wide smile.

They stood facing each other as the ceremony continued and some memories flashed through their minds.

# It was the night of October 31st, the day had been showered with jokes and jokes and Sylvie was in a bad mood much of it. She hated Halloween, both of which did not stop with several calls and even though every year it was reinforced that it was a crime, several of them were fake, involving blood and lying tragedies. Mackey didn't seem to mind and even tried to convince Sylvie to go to the party they were having at Molly's, of course, to no avail. Brett had said that if it was any other date she would go, but not this one. All she wanted to do was go home, take a nice shower, watch something other than horror on TV and sleep.

He was a little frustrated, Casey wasn’t much to celebrate dates mainly Halloween, but to be honest, he was excited about the idea of celebrating something. Although things were calmer, they had all had a hard time and drinking with their friends seemed like a great idea, the date was just an excuse.

But as soon as he knew she wasn't going, he devised a plan, it was time to move things around, this slow burn that they were having had been going on for a long time.

After the end of the shift, they went home and Matt went shopping. He bought drinks, popcorn and chocolates because Sylvie was a candy lover and went back to Severide's apartment to get some rest.

Sylvie went home, had to tell Foster countless times that she wasn't going to Molly's, regardless of the emotional blackmail she was doing, slept a good part of the day and was ready to watch something on TV when her bell rang. It was Scott, holding Amelia with one arm and a large pink bag on the other. It turns out that he had done an interview for a security job, the one that Sylvie was excited about because it was in Chicago and if it worked out she could see her sister more often.

"They called me for an experience night, I didn't know what to do, Amelia doesn't seem to like being with anyone else." - The little girl was lying with her head on her father's shoulder, but as soon as she heard Silvie's voice, she turned and found her arms asking for a lap.

"No problem, Scott. I really had no plans for today." - She said taking the little girl.

"See you in the morning, okay ?!"

"Don't be in a hurry, just go out there and get the job. We'll be fine, won't we, sweetie?"

"Dim, Dim" - The little one said excitedly.

"See, we already have a schedule" - Sylvie said smiling, taking Scott's bag. "Say goodbye to Daddy honey".

"Bye papi"

Sylvie said goodbye and entered with Amelia, closing the door and placing the girl on the floor.

"Dim, Dim" - She screamed excitedly with her arms up and rehearsing a few leaps.

"Okay, let's go to Aladdin's, then." - They had seen the film in another time when Sylvie spent a weekend with her and the little girl had loved all the songs and especially the genius. Sylvie was loading the DVD when her bell rang again. She pressed play, leaving a very excited Amelia watching sitting on the couch to open the door. I just wasn't prepared to find Mattew Casey, standing in front of her door holding two bags and incredibly beautiful.

"Matt ?!!"

"I thought I'd stop by and make a company, since you didn't go to Molly's. But I see that you are already very well accompanied." - He said while entering looking at the little chatterbox trying to follow some music that was playing in the film.

"Scott had a night of experience for his new job"

"Is that great, the one you were excited about?" - Of course she had told him, lately there was nothing they did not share.

"Yes, I'm definitely excited about it."

"Maaaaaaaatt" - As soon as the sweet child saw him, he jumped off the couch and ran towards him. Casey only had time to hand the bags over to Sylvie to receive the little one and lift her up, she loved it. He had gone with her a few times to visit Amelia, the excuse was always the same, the trip is safer in two and we can reverse the direction. But I was actually supposed to spend more time with her. Well, at first, because afterwards he got attached to the child and missed seeing him.

"Look if you're not Uncle Matt's princess." - Sylvie tried to disguise it, but she felt a huge urge to hug and kiss him every time he spoke like that.

" Dim dim!!! "

"I see, you really liked all this singing, didn't you?" - He tickled the girl making her squirm and laugh.

"What is all this about?" - Sylvie asked still holding the bags.

"Most sweets, I thought about getting your spirits up."

"Amazing how you know me!"

"Divide and conquer? I see the first part of the film and I take care of it and you make the popcorn."

" We have a deal!"

And so it was done, with a bucket of popcorn Sylvie sat with them, watching the movie, laughing a little with the little girl trying to sing the songs and eating junk food. At least until the little one falls asleep, a little after the middle of the film. She slept with her head on Sylvie's lap and her legs on Casey's lap. It was adorable and neither he nor she wanted to move it. When the film was over Sylvie took Amelia totally worn out from playing and jumping between songs to the bedroom, when Matt returned he was opening a bottle of wine.

"Since we don't have any more minors in the room, I think we can have a little drink." - He said pouring the liquid into bowls that were over the sink.

"I can't believe you traded a party to be here" - She said taking one of the glasses and taking a sip.

"There is no other place I want to be".

They were facing each other and the same scene from earlier times was repeated, both stared into each other's eyes until the looks went to the lips, something that happened when she needed to fix her dressing. But this time he was determined, he was not going to let it pass like the other time. He put his glass on the counter, walked a few steps towards her, closing the distance between them, ran a hand over her face, bringing a handful of hair behind her ear, she leaned in to the sudden affection and blushed. With his free hand he took the cup from her hand, placed it on the counter as well and used the hand that stroked her hair to bring her face close to his making her lips collapse in a tender, soft kiss, at least until he used her. another hand to pull her waist and bring her body even closer to yours. She moaned something when his body hit hers and he took advantage of his open mouth to deepen the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and the kiss lasted as long as a breathable limit was possible. When they parted she smiled shyly at him who smiled back, they were still very close and neither wanted to diminish that proximity now.

"I wanted to do this for some time now." - He said.

" Me too!"

"I think that ends our little game"

"Ah, were we playing?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm tired of playing around with my feelings, Sylvie."

She ran her hand through his hair, bringing back some strands that were on his forehead, he had a little longer hair, which made him even more attractive and beautiful. "Yes, if that's the case, it definitely ends our game."

" How nice!" - He smiled "Because I'm terribly in love with you, in case you haven't noticed yet."

"This is more than good, Matt. Because I'm terribly in love with you too."

They spent the night on the couch, the TV was showing something but they were not watching, the time was being spent between kisses and time to check Amelia in the room.

Returning from his last trip to check on the girl, Casey found Sylvie sleeping peacefully on the couch and he swore to himself that in the near future all his nights would end. #

"Yes, I accept" - He said after her, and then, this was the beginning of their nights together, all of them for the rest of their lives. All thanks to a Halloween and a little courage.

"I declare you, Mr. and Mrs. Casey."

**Author's Note:**

> I am still getting the hang of writing, so I apologize for possible typos and agreement, since I am still practicing English ... lol Thank you all for reading and I would be very happy to know your thoughts on this .. Anyway, see you in the next one and please keep safe because we are not yet free from Covid. Hugs!!


End file.
